parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Marian
spoof of Toei Animation Sailor Moon 1992 it will appears on yotube in near future with dic dub Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Robin Hood * Ikuko Tsukino - Vixen (Animals of Farthing wood) * Luna - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Haruna - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Naru Osaka - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Gurio Umino - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Queen Beryl - Bagi (Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature) * Jed - Niju (Balto) * Mayumi Osaka - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Morga - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Kenji Tsukino - Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) * Motoki - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Shingo Tsukino - Tails Miles Prower (Sonic X) * Princess Saffron - Marlene (The Penguin of Madgascar) * Grandpa - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Nef - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Zoy - Catnip (Hello Kitty) * Peter - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Mika Kayama - Cream The Rabbit (Sonic X) * Kunzite - uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Crane Game Joe - Tom Sawyer * Greg - Little Jhon (Robin Hood) * Yuuchiro - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Artemis - Sinnger Armor (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Prince Darien - Fraley Fox (Wilbur's web 2) * Queen Serenity - Balto's Mother (Robin Hood) * Sailor Chibi Moon - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Sailor Pluto - Princess Montana (The Chipmunks go into the Movies) * Zirconia - Jokester (The Chipmunks go into the Movies:Batmunk) * Tiger's Eye - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Fish Eye - Bianca Beakley (Darkwing Duck) * Hawk's Eye - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) * Diana - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Three Beach Boys - Basil Dawson and Hiram Flaversham (The Great Movie Detective) * CeleCele - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * PallaPalla - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * JunJun - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * BesuBesu - Alie (A Chipmunk Reunion) * Queen Nehelenia (Young) - Miss Dalia (The Chipmunks go into Movies) * Adult Rini - ???? * Queen Nehelenia (Old) - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) Trivia: * This Spoof will be Used Produced with 159 Episodes Gallery: Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Sailor Moon Lady Kluck Playing Badmiton.jpg|Lady Kluck as Sailor Mercury Judy tear.jpg|Judy Hopps as Sailor Mars Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Sailor Jupiter Morgana McCawber in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Morgana Macawber as Sailor Venus Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin hood as Tuxedo Mask Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess Cadence as Luna MrsDuchessdisney.jpg|Duchess as Miss Haruna Perdita DAOYTTSALDL.jpg|Perdita as Naru Osaka Spike (Pongo).jpg|Pongo as Gurio Umino Georgette the Poodle.jpg|Georgette as Mayumi Osaka Shenzi in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Shenzi as Morga Miles Tails Prower in Sonic X.jpg|Tails as Shingo Tsukino Shining Armor ID S5E19.png Luna 2.jpg|Luna as Morino Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:1962Movies